Hips Don't Lie
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: Hip-to-hip action from Season 2 Howard and Vince where they're totally boyfriends. Slash and M-rated stuff, kids. Also my first ever smut! *hides behind hands*


It started off pretty innocently really. Well, considering that the two were practically lying on the sofa having a little midday snog, it could have started out with a touch more innocence.

They didn't know how long they'd be doing this, but their movements had started to turn from lazy and gentle to desperate and frantic, Vince lying on top of his boyfriend.

"_Howard_..." he moaned lowly, causing the taller man to pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"I love it when your voice sounds like that," he murmured, small brown eyes dominated by the size of his lust-clouded pupils.

Vince almost ignored this and instead tangled his long fingers in Howard's shirt, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, the blue barely visible behind his dilated pupils. "I want you," he whispered, voice dripping with so much need.

"What do you want, Vincey?"

Vince pressed his lips to Howard's again, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue quickly before pulling away, resting his forehead against the tall man's.

"Anything. Just, oh god, make it _quick_."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Howard gently pushed Vince up so he was straddling his chest, before quickly pulling off his own corduroy trousers so he was left in nothing but a shirt and light blue briefs.

Vince leaned in for yet another kiss, smiling into it as he lay back down on Howard's chest, a small moan slipping out as his half-hard erection bumped through his TopShop jeans against his boyfriend's.

"Oh Vince," Howard gasped out as he pulled away from the kiss, gently rolling his hips as he set the rhythm between the two.

Vince felt electricity course through his body as he slowly ground his crotch down onto Howard's, soft moans and whimpers escaping his mouth. The taller man captured his boyfriend's lips with his, quickly deepening the kiss and exploring Vince's mouth with his tongue, swallowing the goth's moans.

"Howard," he whimpered as he pulled his mouth away, hands roaming to tangle his fingers in his boyfriend's fine curls. "Oh, _fuck_, Ho... Howard."

Vince was in ecstasy. God, he was pretty sure that nothing had ever felt this good. Not even proper sex. This was heaven. The simplicity of it all, the fact that something so easy could make him feel like... This.

"Take off your trousers," Howard said in a low, gruff voice. Vince obliged, quickly shifting so he was straddling the tall man again. Thank fuck he wasn't wearing his spray-on jeans.

He hastily undid his zipper before pushing the rest of the material off, quickly resuming his place with his fully hard erection pressed against Howard's.

"Vince... Faster," Howard choked out, the sensation feeling even better with only two thin layers of material separating them. He slowly slid his hands down Vince's slender back before squeezing his arse, eliciting a sharp gasp from the smaller man.

Vince pressed his lips to Howard's neck, sucking a sizeable love bite into his neck as he sped up his grind, turning positively feral.

"Christ, little man, that feels _so good_."

"_Howard_, I'm gonna-"

"Me too, oh Christ... I've got you," Howard gasped, hands squeezing Vince's buttocks harder and more frantically as his orgasm approached like a northern bullet.

"Howard... Oh fuck," Vince all but screamed as his own orgasm hit, riding it out against Howard's own cock, causing the tall man to come with a cry of "Vince!" escaping his lips.

They lay there for a while, panting, feeling sticky and horrible yet very content indeed.

After a few lazy minutes, Vince spoke.

"Howard?"

"Hmm?"

"That was genius."

* * *

**A/N: I have a drama exam tomorrow so this is what I do instead of quadruple checking I know all my lines*. WOAH THIS IS MY FIRST EVER SMUT, HOW ON EARTH DID THAT HAPPEN? I'm not going to pretend that when I started this, I didn't accidentally write "Noel and Julian" instead of "Vince and Howard". Oh well.**

***I know all my lines.**


End file.
